The objectives of this project are to synthesize and test recombinant FSH and LH analog including the deglycosylated forms as potential male contraceptive agents. The prime contractor will focus on designing FSH antagonists by altering protein and carbohydrate structures and redesigning new vectors from the existing vector by, inclusion of amplifiable genes and multiple promoters (LTR) using recombinant DNA technique. The subcontractor will carry out the large-scale production of wild-type FSH, LH and deglycosylated FSH and LH by means of a bioreactor.